The Cook and The Esquire
by SucksRoyalHippogriff
Summary: Esquire James Potter,takes a day to visit the village below Windsor Castle,fatefully finding a slightly younger red headed peasant doing men's labor.He gives her a job in the castle,which becomes more than just a cook serving an esquire. Elizabethan era


Summary: Esquire James Potter, takes a day to visit the village below Windsor Castle one day, fatefully finding a slightly younger red headed peasant doing men's labor, and complains to the father. What happens when he recommends a job for her in the Castle to earn extra pension, but turns into much more than a cook serving an Esquire? Set in Elizabethan time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots mentioned in any of the seven Harry Potter books.

Prologue:

Prologue:

_April 21__st__, 1570_

She breathed deep breaths in and out as Christopher Evans worked hard to retrieve his new born baby from his wife. One last excruciating scream ended the pain that Christopher had watching his wife in much more pain, than he could ever experience. Blonde wisps of hair, like her fathers, peaked around the wooden door of the hut.

"Petunia! What did I say!" yelled Christopher Evans, and the blonde wisps of hair vanished once more behind the door.

He was now holding his new born baby girl, to who would change everything. Not that Christopher Evans knew that yet, but she would change the Evans family forever. Those in social classes above them would be changed, not all of them but some would definitely be changed. The world or just the Northwest part of England would change because this fair skinned, ginger haired daughter was born today. As the baby's voice deafened the Evans eardrums, Rebecka Evans covered in a glow of sweat, smiled sweetly at her second beautiful daughter.

"Christopher." His wife said weakly, grasping his cold hands.

"Yes, my beautiful wife?" he replied dearly back, though he had become truly concerned for her face was paler and more ill looking than ever. She gestured to let her hold their daughter, to which he obliged and carefully laid her in her mother's arms. There was silence for a moment as they look at this…angel.

"Christopher." She said even quieter than the first time.

"Yes my darling?" he moved in a little to hear her suddenly quiet voice.

It took his wife a moment before she spoke again, "Tell her…" she took a breath to gain more strength to speak, "Tell her I love her, tell Petunia and…" she paused again to which her now severely worried hisband interrupted.

"Rebecka, what are you talking about?" he said now kissing his wife's cheek.

"Christopher I'm…" another raspy breath "I'm dying."

Her husband shook his head immediately. "No. No, no, no, no. No, you're not dying, that's. No. You're not. You can't-"

"Christopher, I am." She said simply.

"You can't, I won't let you, stay strong please, just don't…" now his voice was breaking, he could hardly breath either. "just don't close your eyes." He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you Christopher Evans…and I always have and I always will… Tell Petunia I love her too. Take care of them, I'll be watching over you all."

"Rebecka" he croaked, as another tear traveled down his face.

"I love you." She paused and looked down at her sleeping daughter. "and you." She said tapping the emerald green eyed baby's nose. "You will be strong…lovable, ill tempered…but tolerable. You will survive, you will live, you will be determined, and stubborn, but most of all you will be a beautiful daughter…Lily Evans." Christopher nodded once his wife looked up to him for approval of the name, kissed her on the forehead and held her hand as she silently closed her eyes, and passed.

Lily Evans, born September 1570 had indeed changed her family and was on to change everything and everyone else, as well.

**Authors Note: I'm not going to continue this story if it doesn't get a response. So review if you found the prologue interesting. **

**-Yes I know I didn't give you much, but the James and Lily part will be next chapter if you review. :D**


End file.
